Power (Discontinued)
by Rosevine6761
Summary: Dipper had one simple mission. Help destroy Bill. But he couldn't kill anyone! Killing Bill was what was supposed to happen. What actually happened was much more than he could expect. Now he has some of Bill's powers, nearly everyone hates him, and he has a human Bill by his side. What could possibly happen? BillDip. Cover pic by cjs-scribbles on Tumblr.
1. Power

Power 1

 **A/N: Finally another GF story from me. I love GF, but I have no idea what to write for it, but after seeing many things, and thinking my ass off, an idea appeared. And being a fanfiction writer, this idea needs to appear on my computer and built upon. So, dear readers, I present to you: Power: A BillDip Story.**

 **Dipper's POV:**

It was finally time. It was time to defeat Bill. Some people were even talking about destroying him! I find that a little extreme, but if it has to be done, it will be.

I'm still a little hurt about Mabel making a copy of me, but I can't let that bring me down. I'll talk to Mabel later about it.

Robbie had actually managed to escape Bill. That was hard t believe, but he did it. Apparently while Bill and the other demons were trying to get out of Gravity Falls, he regained consciousness. He ran around the Pyramid before he stole Bill's car.

We had a plan, we figured out from McGucket about this thing called the Cipher Wheel. Apparently, it's our only chance at stopping Bill. We're missing one person though, and that's Ford. We can hold Bill back, but we need Ford to defeat him.

We were going to sneak into the castle, by using Bill's car, and then hold Bill back while I get Ford. Apparently, if we put Ford into the middle of all of us, he'll be restored.

It was almost time to move out.

"Dipper, do you think we're ready?" Mabel asks.

"Of course. We need to defeat Bill and save the town. We need to be ready." I answer.

Everyone on the Cipher Wheel goes into the car. Soon, the car starts to ascend into the air. We all wave goodbye as we head off to the castle.

We land inside the hole that Time Baby made. We sneak in and circle up.

"Okay, we have to do this now." Grunkle Stan states. We all nod. I grab Mabel's hand. Stan grabs mine. We all do it around the circle. A blue glow starts to envelop us. We raise into the air. Now it was time to put the plan into action. We float towards where Bill is.

"Bill!" I shout. Bill turns to us.

"Isn't this cute? You are trying to defeat me?" Bill asks, "How are you going to do that without Sixer?" Bill raises up Ford.

As Bill looks at us, I carefully let go of Stan and Mabel's hands. The glow goes away from me, and Stan and Mabel hold each other's hands now. Mabel and I nod at each other.

I sneakily run over to Bill's chair. Bill set's down Ford on his arm rest. Perfect. I climb on the chair and grab Ford. I look at all the faces on the chair. These poor people. This is why Weirdmageddon needs to be stopped. I start to walk back to the group.

I rush and put Ford in the middle.

"Guys, grab Sixer before he can be restored!" Bill orders his friends. The come at us, but Ford gets restored before they could get him.

Ford puts a hand to his head, "Agh, what happened?"

"We'll explain later, but come on!" I run back to my spot, and Ford follows suit. I tell him what to do and he grabs Grunkle Stan's hand. The blue glow becomes brighter.

"No!" Bill exclaims. The blue glow goes everywhere. I can hear the other demons screaming, being sent back from which they came. It was working! We all struggled to keep our hands together in this chaos, but we did. Soon, the blue glow went away.

The pyramid was gone. We were on the ground. The town was broken and in ruins, but the sky was blue, and the people were back. They were unconscious though.

We all looked around and took it in.

"We did it!" Pacifica cheered.

"Well I'll be darned." McGucket says.

Soos throws his hands up, "Good job dudes!"

We all laugh together. We finally fill in Ford of all the details.

"I'm glad that you found out about the Cipher Wheel. I was going to tell you about it, ut seems all of you found out about it."

"Yeah, if we didn't find out about it, Bill would have totally made the world get weird!" Mabel exclaims. She makes a crazy sign. We all laugh. But I hear another laugh in the background.

The laugh gets louder.

"Guys, be quiet for a second." I tell them. They all stop their laughing and talking. The laugh is much clearer now.

"It can't be." Ford says.

"But I thought we totally kicked his butt!" Wendy states.

"I guess not, Red."

We look around to try and find Bill.

"Where are you?" I call out.

"Dipper, behind you!" Ford shouts. I turn around to see Bill behind me.

"Are you surprised I didn't get destroyed because of your attack?"

"How are you here?" I ask.

"Oh, you know exactly how."

"How about you just tell us?" I ask.

"Fine, you all take the fun out of everything. Having everyone on my wheel should have destroyed me, but if one person doesn't have the will to kill me, then it won't kill me. Now the question is, which one of you didn't want me gone?" Bill explains. I can tell he knows who it is.

We all suspiciously turn to Gideon.

"Hey, I may not want on my lil' ol' hands, but I definitely wanted that bastard dead!" Gideon exclaims.

"He sounds genuine." Stan points out. "You guys better not be thinking it was it. It was his fault my brother was gone for 30 years!"

"It was his fault that I was stuck in that dimension for 30 years!" Ford shouts.

"He ruined my life!" McGucket yells.

"So, Ford wanted him dead, so did Stan, McGucket and Gideon. Did everyone else want him dead?" I ask.

"My family could have been dead because of him. I hate him!" Wendy yells.

"Wendy could have been dead! I could have died!" Robbie says.

"He pretty much killed my dad!" Pacifica explains.

"He's destroyed the town! Abuelita got turned into a chair!" Soos explains.

"He could have hurt Dipper! Or Grunkle Stan! Or anyone!" Mabel explains.

That leaves me. I should've known! I ruined everything just because I didn't want to just kill or destroy Bill. How am I that weak?

"Dipper, did you want to destroy Bill?" Ford asks.

"Dipper, please tell me you did." Mabel states.

"I-I didn't! I couldn't!" I say.

"What? Why? Do you realise what you've done?" Ford says.

"I just couldn't bring myself to destroy Bill. I can't take someone's life like that! Even if they are bad."

"Oh ho ho! It seems we have a winner!" Bill exclaims, "And it also seems you all have won, for now. I can't form Weirdmaggedon again. My friends are gone. But I'm still here. But you know what? At least I might be able to be happy."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Our deal." Bill replies.

"What?" I ask. I know exactly what he's talking about, but how is that going to do anything?

"There's still an ounce of me left in you, Pine Tree. Now it's time to use it." Bill states. With a snap of his fingers, a blue fire goes around me. A blue fire goes around Bill too.

"Aah! What are you doing?" I ask.

"Giving you what you wanted!" Bill answers.

"Oh no!" Ford exclaims.

"DIPPER!" Mabel calls out.

"Mabel! Stand back!" I shout. I can feel something going through me, but I don't know what it is. I feel, different somehow. I also feel bigger. What happened? What did he do to me? The blue fire goes away and I fall to the ground.

"Ow." I say. I stand up. Everyone gapes at me. "What?"

"You're… older." Mabel answers. I look down at me. I am older! Only by 3 years. I'm 16 now. I can feel it. I feel so different. And not just because I'm taller and older. I feel… powerful. Like I could do anything! Did Bill give me some of his power? I think about making a blue fire like Bill does, and one appears in the palm of my hand. Luckily no one sees.

This is so weird! What did he do?

"How am I 16? Bill what did you do?" I ask. There was no reply. "Bill?"

I start to see someone get up. He looks like a teenager, 17 maybe? He's blond, and has tan skin. He has a black eye patch on his right eye. His hair is parted and cut on the left side. He has a black bowtie and yellow sweater vest on, with a white shirt underneath. He's wearing black pants and has a black top hat on. He has black dress shoes on.

"Bill?" I say to the man.

"Surprised that I'm a meat sack?" Bill asks.

"What did you do?" I ask.

Bill gets up and walks towards me and everyone else. I feel myself float, but I ground myself.

"Well it's simple. I gave you some of my power. I'm now weaker, so I'm stuck as a human. And you got older for some reason. Must be so you could adjust to the power."

"This isn't what I wanted!" I shout. I feel like I'm lying to myself. Being able to float, conjuring up fire. It's actually kind of cool! I kinda like it. I don't want it gone.

"How do you know?" Bill asks.

"Ugh! Change me back!" I demand. What am I saying? I'm just lying to myself. I want to stay like this.

"Why would you want that? So you could be back with these assholes?" Bill asks.

"They aren't assholes!" I protest.

"Oh are they? Let me show you the truth. And I'm not going to change anything, this all comes from you." Bill flicks his wrist, and the world goes black and white. I start to see my memories in front of me. I see a door labelled 'Gravity Falls'.

"Open it, and you'll see." Bill tells me. I open the door and look around. I see some of my whole life in here. I can see things I don't want to bring up.

I see memories about Grunkle Stan. I see him picking on me. Him and Mabel teasing me. I can see him being a liar the whole summer, endangering us all. But that was all for Ford right? But what about the constant teasing?

I move on to everyone else as well. I see Wendy letting me down. Kind of ignoring me all summer. I see everything Gideon and Robbie did. I see Pacifica and what she did.

I see everything. I see memories about Ford. How horrible he was to Grunkle Stan when I was told about it. I can see Great Uncle Ford wanting me to leave my family, my friends. How could he do that?

I move on to Mabel, the last person.

There was the time in 3rd grade where Mabel had so many friends, that sometimes she forgot about me. Or when she chose Stan over me. Or when she made the copy of me. The copy that was the perfect brother to her. Was I not good enough for her? I can see me sacrificing so much for her, and barely getting anything in return.

I didn't get a good shot at Wendy because of her. And that happened multiple times. I got forced out my body because of her!

Bill was able to do this because of her!

I feel so betrayed, lied to. She made Dippy Fresh. And she really liked him. Why?

Because he was cool? Hip? Better than me in every way? Is that what I am to her? Second best? Not good enough?

Did she hate me?

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

When everyone looked at Dipper as he was just floating there, eyes glowing, they didn't know what to think. That's because he was _crying_. Was Bill torturing him?

Bill actually felt bad for the kid. He expected him to see all of this summer, but he saw more than the summer. He started to go down Mabel's path, all the way back to their childhood. Everything she had ever done was coming back to him. And it was tearing him apart.

Bill just wanted to go over to Pine Tree. Do something to help him. As a human, he was feeling something… different, for Pine Tree. He had always like Pine Tree when he was a demon. But as human, it's like these feelings were multiplied tenfold!

Hopefully Pine Tree would finish soon, Bill could hardly stand him feeling like this.

 **Dipper's POV:**

I was dying on the inside. I had gone through all of my childhood. Everything Mabel had done. From the time she said she hated me, to the betrayal, to her being mad at me. There was so much to go through.

She hated me! Didn't she? Everyone here had some underlying resent towards me. I've seen it! Am I that bad of a person? I can now feel the tears on my cheeks. The world goes back into focus.

My breaths are sharp. The world goes back into colour. I wipe my eyes. I can see everyone again. They all look mad though. IS it because I failed the mission? I step back into Bill.

"Oops, um sorry." I apologise. I float up a little bit, but I focus on staying on the ground.

"So Dipper, what did you see?" Mabel asks. What do I answer? I saw the truth? She hated me?

"What about what I didn't see?" I ask. It starts to get cloudy out. It becomes darker where we stand.

"What are you talking about?" Mabel asks.

"Are you guys mad at me? I failed the mission!" I state.

"While I suppose I'm a little bit disappointed, I might be a little angry…" Ford states. Grunkle Stan elbows him.

"I didn't mean to fail the mission! I just couldn't kill someone!" I explain. "What I saw in there was horrible, but I've realised the truth. All of you just hate me or something!"

"Dipper, don't be ridiculous." Mabel scoffs.

"But it's true." I state. I walk over to them. "I saw everything. The teasing, the mocking, the pushing, shoving. Everything! I don't have friends, I don't even have, any acquaintances! At least the people at school are honest with me!"

"Dipper-" Mabel starts.

"I saw so much. So much of what you did! Remember the pig incident?" I ask.

"Yeah…" Mabel says.

"How did you actually survive a month outside? You can't do that!"

"Well, about that. That's um… something interesting. You're right, I couldn't stay out there for a month. But I really wanted Waddles! You could have had other chances right? So I went out there every day, and came back in later."

"You mean you lied! How could you be so selfish! I've been doing things for you all summer! And you repay me in lies? You've lied to me, and you made a clone of me, which was better than me in every way. You want me to be cooler, and don't give e any more lies because whatever was in that bubble was your heart's desire. Or what about forgetting me sometimes in 3rd grade?"

Mabel is silent. I start to float up in the air.

"Everything this summer. Most of the people I've met have been horrible to me or Mabel. I just saw all of that again. Grunkle Stan, you just kept teasing and mocking me. And whenever you and Mabel got together, it was like you left me out! Or what about you Gideon and Robbie? Oh wait, you already know. I was ignored by Wendy, Pacifica did all that stuff to Mabel, and you wanted me to leave my family Ford! You called Mabel pretty much not as smart as me!"

"Dipper, kid, let's calm down maybe…" Grunkle Stan tries.

"I can't!" Lightning flashes behind my back. Did I do that? "If you all hate me, then why should I come back at all?"

"Dipper." Mabel tries.

"Don't. I just can't do this anymore. I can't stay. I'm just different now. Just look at me, I'm floating!" I shout.

"Dipper, you can stay." Mabel says.

"No I can't! What if I'm a danger? Yeah, that's right, I still care about people who might hate me, people who've lied to me."

"Well, maybe if we 'hate' you, you shouldn't come back…" Mabel grumbles. I look at her in disbelief. I float back down. I cared about her most, but I guess it isn't the same way with her. She really does hate me. I knew it. I'm a horrible person. These people hate me. The world hates me. What good is someone named Dipper Pines for?

"I can't watch this anymore." Bill steps in. His hair blows in the wind. It starts to mist on us. What's up with the weather?

"Since none of you actually have a damn caring bone in your body, and all of you suck, I think it's right Pine Tree doesn't come back. You know why it's right? Because he's _mine._ " Bill explains.

"Let him go!" Ford shouts.

"I'm not holding him hostage! We share something now! I gave him some of my power, and that's because I like Pine Tree." Bill says. Ford takes something out of his coat. What is he doing?

"Pine Tree is going to be mine," Bill continues. Ford starts loading his gun. Oh no, Bill is human, that's going to kill him! Ford takes aim. I start dashing at Ford, "Since he now knows how you truly are, nothing will stand between me and-" Bill stops because he gets shot. I helped make sure it wasn't fatal. As Ford shot me too. Ford shot me in the arm, and then he went to shoot Bill. I kicked his gun as he shot however, so Bill got shot in the leg.

"Agh!" I cry out. Blood spills out of my arm. I cover it with my hand. "How could you?"

"You're just a demon like him now, so overwhelmed by the power." Ford says. I can feel myself wanting to kill him. Fire shoots out of my hand, luckily I move my hand just in time. I aim it towards Ford. I shoot it, but not lethally. It catches his coat on fire.

"All of you are bastards!" Bill shouts. He goes unconscious because of the blood loss. Ford gives instructions to everyone. They all start to hold hands. Oh no. With weakened power, that could kill us! Mabel looks away as Ford tells her more. She reluctantly holds hands too. That settles it. Everyone there hates me, as they would kill me. Something starts to come over me. Like a new attitude. Something is different.

"All of you are pathetic. You'd kill me! You really do hate me! If I had the will to kill, I'd wish you all would rot in Hell." I create blue fire in my hands. I put it around me as a shield. This shield wouldn't hold up. Think Dipper! Oh, I know what to do!

I rush over to Bill. A blast comes from the group, it comes straight towards Bill and me. I jump towards Bill. A light goes everywhere, then an explosion.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

Everyone gets up from being unconscious. Mabel and Ford are the first ones. Mabel looks around, making sure everyone was okay, even if she wasn't.

Mabel never actually thought about all the things she did. And because she didn't, it cost her brother. Mabel looked at the crater made by the explosion. What she saw was terrible. Laying in the middle was a burnt pine tree hat. It was Dipper's.

That was it then, Dipper was gone.

Mabel sat on the ground and started to sob. She did that to her brother. Her brother was gone.

Ford looked at the crater too. He didn't feel much, but seeing the pine tree hat made the feeling worse.

One by one everyone finally got to see the crater. They saw the hat in the middle, and they didn't dare touch or move it.

They decided what the right thing to do was. They were going to put that hat in a glass case, and they were going to honour Dipper Pines.

Because on that day foreword, Dipper Pines was dead.

Little did they know how wrong they were.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:**

 **Dipper's POV:**

I woke up. I was on top of Bill.

I remembered everything clearly. I had touched Bill right in time to teleport us away. I didn't know if I could teleport, but there was no use in not trying.

Everyone I cared about hated me. Everyone. They were willing to kill me. But, Bill didn't.

What was happening to me? I actually cared about Bill?

Bill stood up for me. I look at Bill. His hair is ruffled, and his bleeding stopped.

Now that I could actually see him, he was actually stunning. I didn't know that this was actually how he looked. Bill actually cared about me. He stood up for me. He probably would have fought them for me.

I never expected Bill to do that. I look at him again. I need to get him to a hospital.

What about my injuries? Didn't I get shot in the arm?

I see blood on me, but where is the wound?

I scan myself for the wound. I can't believe it! My wound is gone! Does that mean I can heal? Maybe I can try and heal Bill.

I put my hand by his wound. Let's see. I think about healing his wound. I open my eyes. The wound is still there. Why isn't it working?

Well, instead of standing here doing nothing, I need to take Bill to the hospital.

Where did I teleport us to? We are not exactly in a city, but a civilized place. Let's see, where could a hospital be? I look around. I see an ambulance. It doesn't have its lights on, so it must be returning to the hospital with a false alarm. Time to follow it. I grab Bill and start to follow it.

This was hopeless, at least trying to carry Bill. I look around. A free bike place is there. I grab a bike and put Bill in the basket. I start to bike after the ambulance.

After a few minutes, I finally see a hospital. I pull up there. I grab Bill and take him inside.

He'll get treated here. I know it. Then, when he wakes up, I need to talk to him about this.

About everything.

 **A/N: So here's the first chapter! Anyway, how I'm setting this up makes it look like a whole story, but if I made it a whole story type deal, it will only be 5 chapters. So here's the deal. It's going to be filled with drabbles. This story will have a beginning and end. And I'm taking drabble prompts from you guys! So I'll tie all the drabbles together. And drabbles could be like 'first kiss' or something like that. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **Also, I know this kind of seems like an AU of the Transcendence AU, but it's not.**

 **Oh, and requests are always accepted! I also have a Tumblr for requests too: the-chocolate-nation.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like my fic so far!**


	2. Beginnings

Power 2

 **A/N: Finally back to this story! Parts of this chapter were suggested by a guest, so sadly I have no names.**

 **Well let's just get right to it!**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

Eventually Bill gets admitted into the hospital. Dipper watches over him on the bed making himself look like a creep in the process. But at least nothing would happen to him.

Bill's breathing was actually normal. This made Dipper think. Bill was a demon before, and he didn't have a nose or mouth, or really anything else to breathe out of. So, if he didn't breathe, how could he be breathing now?

Man, Dipper was a creep.

He also should have hated Bill right now. He made him have these… powers. These abilities.

 _'That I haven't fully explored.'_ A voice in Dipper's head rang. Dipper shook it off. He wouldn't be given in to any temptation. He would just demand Bill take the powers away, and he would go home.

Oh, but he couldn't do that. Everyone hated him.

This was too complicated. Dipper had always enjoyed a challenge for sure, but this? No. This was wrong.

It was probably so much easier for Bill, Dipper thought. All Bill had to do is just give him powers. Get saved by Dipper, and now lay in a hospital bed. But it was _not._ It was debatably worse for Bill.

In Bill's mind right now, it was a battle. Between instinct, gut, heart, and logic. Four things at once. More than just the brain and heart those humans would think.

He shouldn't have given Dipper any of his powers. He was already weak, and now he was stuck as a meat sack! That was logic talking.

He should take the powers back. He should kill Dipper. He should feast off his soul. That was instinct. He was still somewhat a demon.

He should let this ride out. He should watch and wait for Dipper to control these abilities. That was his gut. _And conquer the world with him._ That was instinct again.

Lastly, was his heart. The most powerful of them all. Yet such a weakness. Being a human, his heart was ruling over everything. And what did the heart say?

 _'Dipper Pines is your only friend.'_

It was true though. Those other demons weren't really Bill's friends. Bill was the only dream demon left. Like he had friends. But there was something special with Dipper though. He was so amazing. So considerate. Even if he wanted to destroy Bill for a short while, Bill still couldn't stop thinking about the brown haired boy.

Bill flinched around in his bed. His eyes were squeezed shut. This worried Dipper.

Dipper shouldn't have been worried. Dipper slapped himself in the face for even caring about the once triangle shaped _demon._ But Dipper was a demon now too wasn't he? For some reason, he just needed to help Bill. Like something was telling him to. Was it instinct? Heart? Dipper didn't know.

Neither of the two males knew what the other was thinking.

 _1 Hour Later…_

 **Dipper's POV:**

Well, Bill probably wasn't going to get his ass up for a while. I had nothing to do. So, what was the best thing to come up with? Practice my powers.

I went outside the hospital. There was an open field close to the building. This was the best place to do something like this. I flicked my wrist, and what do you know? Flowers. Damn blue flowers. In a straight line. I flicked my wrist to the left, and blue flowers all to my left.

Why flowers? Who knows? Bill was all about fire. And me? Flowers. Fine. I could work with flowers. What else could I do?

I remember being able to float. I tried not to remember anything else. But of course, I had to remember everything else. There was a strip of woods right by me. I go in there. I don't want others around thinking I'm just some crazy person in the grass.

Flowers follow my path.

I can remember everything that happened just a few hours ago. I can't think of this anymore. But it's all I can think of. Just a few hours ago I was 12. I was human. We were defeating Bill. Then everything turned to hell. Because of me.

Bill was still alive. The power went through me. Suddenly I'm 16 years old.

I look at my bigger hands. Just another reminder of that had happened. I look away. I look at the sky.

I remember going through all of my memories. All of the instances someone had wronged me. Everyone had an underlying resentment towards me! There was something so wrong with me. So very wrong. Why else would everyone hate me?

The sunny day started to turn cloudy again. This has to be me. But you know what? I don't care. I turn my thoughts back to what happened just hours ago. I put my head in my hands.

I'm a failure. I failed at defeating Bill. I failed at handling the power. I fail as a person. I'm just wrong.

No one actually likes me. I bet Bill doesn't either. No one likes me, Dipper Pines. People have faked being my friend, just to hurt me afterwards. Like that one girl. It was the 6th grade dance.

I didn't have anyone to go with. But there was this girl I kind of knew. She was really popular…

 _2 Years Ago…_

 _Cassie. I was going to go with Cassie._

 _I asked her to go to the dance with me. I was ecstatic that she said yes! I mean, who would say yes to me?!_

 _So, I freshened myself up. I got a haircut. I washed up. I wore a suit. I was ready. It was time for Mom and Dad to chaperone Mabel and me._

 _We climbed into the car, and of course, Mabel had millions of questions._

 _Is the suit tight? Comfortable? You excited? Nervous? Are we there? When will we be there? Are you ready? What are you going to get? Are you gonna kiss? I'm gonna kiss someone tonight, I know it!_

 _Mabel had made the suit for me, and I must say she had a talent. It was perfect._

 _"Ew, no way Mabel. I'm 11. Why would I be kissing?" I answer._

 _"I dunno. But I'm totally going to be kissing Zack!" Mabel states._

 _"Yeah right. You haven't kissed anyone yet, and what is this? The 4_ _th_ _time this month you said you'll kiss someone?"_

 _"You're just jealous Dipper. You'll see!"_

 _We eventually make it to the school. I see Cassie sitting outside, seemingly waiting for me. When we get out of the car, I walk up to her._

 _"You ready for the dance?" I ask._

 _"Yeah. I'm ready." She replies. She types something on her phone, and I grab her arm. We start walking to the school. We walk inside, and we can hear the music. We rush to the gym. There we could see a full blown dance. Music, food, dancing._

 _"Hey Dipper! Let's eat!" Cassie suggests._

 _"Sure." I answer quietly. I mean, I wasn't hungry, but I couldn't disappoint Cassie._

 _We go over to the punch bowl. I bend over to get something to drink. Cassie makes a loud noise. Like she would swoon or something. I see eyes start to turn to us._

 _"Aah!" Two people pop out in front of me. I jump back, screaming myself. My scream was so high pitched, the glass in my hand broke. My hand was cut. It started bleeding, and even got onto the white of my suit. I felt suck at the sight of all this blood. I nearly fainted._

 _Everyone started to laugh around me. Loud laughing. Hard laughing. It was terrible. They were all pointing their fingers at me. They even started taunting me with the Dipstick from years ago._

 _I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. I just looked at all of them. Cassie was standing closest to me. She was laughing and taking pictures. Everyone else started to take pictures too. When I finally got the strength to move, I ran out of the gym. I ran to the place that I don't usually go anymore._

 _I went straight to the janitor's closet. I went straight into a corner, and I looked away from the door. I curled up, and didn't move. I sat there and cried._

 _I wonder where Mabel was. This wasn't like 4_ _th_ _grade. She couldn't just give me a valentine. What would Mabel do?_

 _I wait. And wait. And wait. I wait for her to come in. Say everything would be fine. That's all I needed right now. But she never came._

 _I would always hear that the other girls had taken her to another room to talk. They talked during the incident when I ran out of the room. Mabel told me that when she came back, she thought Cassie and I had hit it off or something of the sort. I always felt a tinge of doubt though._

 _All I needed from her was a hand on the shoulder._

 _Present…_

 **Dipper's POV:**

And that's exactly what I got. Remembering these memories ended when a hand touches my shoulder. I turn around instantly, and see Bill standing there. I jump back.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Jeez Pine Tree, cut me some slack. I did just sneak out of a hospital."

"Cut the shit, tell me."

"Fine. I came to… help you."

"Why?"

Bill points up, "Because of that." I look up and see that it is thundering.

"Oh."

"You need to learn to stop doing _that,_ Pine Tree, and start doing this." Bill juggles balls of fire.

"I already tried the fire thing. Didn't work." I shrug.

"Oh you mean the flowers? That's so cute Pine Tree! You are like the king of fauna! Pine Tree, flowers, oh what else?"

"Bill!"

"Okay fine, fine. So what are we going to do about living?"

"Um… well." I rub my hand behind my head.

"There is this whole field. Maybe we can just… make something?"

"We can't just make stuff."

"How do you know that, Pine Tree?"

"You haven't before. Well, before Weirdmageddon, which I'm still pissed off about by the way!"

"Okay okay sorry. Anyway, I'm still physical! You're physical! We can make stuff! I'll show you." Bill moves his hands. He concentrates on an open part of the field. A bit of concrete comes up. Bill makes a wall. "See?"

"That easy, huh?" I say. I focus on where Bill made his wall. I focus on trying to make a second one. It doesn't work. I exhale. I feel exhausted.

"Exhausted already, Pine Tree? Maybe I should've chose your sister instead…" Bill states. I growl at hearing a mention of her, and how Bill could have done this to her. I look at Bill's wall, and I try to replicate it. I end up blowing it to smithereens.

"Hey, we all got to start somewhere right?" Bill says. We walks over to the blown up wall. We starts making two other ones. "All you have to do is get used to it."

I walk over to Bill. He tells me how to do it. I make a wall. Bill makes the last wall. We start working on the house together. We put the house on wheels. Literally. I guess we just wanted to go anywhere?

 _Sunset…_

It is nearly dark outside. Bill and I are just finishing the house. We stand by each other as we put the roof on. When we do, all the lights in the house go on. And since this was Bill we were talking about, the lights were blue.

"Well, how do you feel, Pine Tree?" Bill asks as we walk inside the house. We go up to the front, where we drive it. Bill sits on the side where the driver's wheel is.

"Great, actually." I tell him. I'm not sure if I hate Bill anymore. It's just so hard to think about. I look at where Bill is seated. "Get up."

"Oh come on! I can drive!" Bill complains.

"No you can't."

"But Pine Treeeeeee."

"Bill!"

"Ugh, fineeeee." Bill gets up slowly and drags himself to the passenger side.

"Bill you are seriously a toddler."

"I'm going to forget you said that."

I start up the engine. And then we start to drive. We drive towards the sun.

And then I accidentally hit a stop sign.

But it's all good.

 **A/N: There we go! Now, the story is easily set up as a drabble story! That will of course be all interconnected. Remember, I do have a Tumblr for your drabble prompts: the-chocolate-nation.**

 **And requests are almost always open!**

 **I hope this chapter suited its purpose well.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	3. One Last Time

Power 3

 **A/N: I have no idea how I'm going to write BillDip after the finale. I don't know. There's a reason this fic was put off for some time. But I'm back in business and ready to make some more chapters.**

 **This was a prompted chapter. The prompt was provided by littlestmchenrys.**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

"So, where we gonna go, Pine Tree?"

Bill puts his face in mine, nearly distracting me from turning our house.

"Bill, seriously, you are supposed to be a teenager. Not a 7 year old." Dipper replies. His grip tightens on the steering wheel.

"I just want to know where we're going." Bill states, "We've been at it for hours."

"Ugh. If you really want to know, I want to go back to Gravity Falls."

Bill sits with his mouth agape. He finally musters up words, "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Dipper stays silent as Bill starts to go on a rant.

"I mean, you seriously just left there because of the people! Why would you go back? Why would you take me back! Like seriously if anyone there sees me, they'll just get Sixer out to try and kill me and-"

"Bill. Shut up. We're here."

Dipper exits the stopped house. Bill looks out the window. They were at the diner. The log shaped one to be exact. That's all Bill really knew about it. Why would Pine Tree go here? This was literally the easiest place to find them.

Bill eventually eases out and goes behind Dipper.

"Well, are we going to go in?" Bill asks.

"Yeah, just one thing." Dipper answers. He starts to morph his outfit. He changes it to something very classy. Like a suit. He also changes his face slightly. He wasn't very good at his powers, so his suit was a little bit of a mess. It was wrinkled, and still had signs of a t-shirt and hoodie showing. Dipper also didn't change his face too much. He didn't know how to really change it yet.

Bill knew how to change himself. With a snap of his fingers, he was a woman in appearance. A woman who was wearing a dress, and hat a baseball cap on.

"How do you like it, Pine Tree?" Bill-or-Billie questions.

"What are you going to call yourself?"

"Billie."

"Really? Isn't that a little too obvious?"

"No. Can you come up with anything better?"

Dipper sighs, "Well, I'll just do names that start with B and C. Brinn, Cillie, Cira, Cissi, or Bonnie. Oh, you should do Bonnie!"

"Fine. I'll be Bonnie… What about you?"

"Um… well I could always just call myself Tyrone."

"Too obvious. Let's think of something!" Bill pulls a name book from under his baseball cap. "Let's do something that starts with D, or P! Dana, Daniel, Pablo. Oooh I like Pablo!"

"Pablo?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Dipper and Bill walk in the diner. They sit at a booth. Lazy Susan comes up to them.

 _'Let's hope this works.'_ Dipper thinks.

"Well hello! I've never seen you young couple around here before." Lazy Susan states. She pours them both a coffee. Dipper pushes his away.

"Oh, we aren't a couple." Dipper and Bill say simultaneously, but Bill seems to be doing it in a more mocking way.

"Well, what are you two's names?"

"Bonnie and Pablo." Bill answers.

"Well, I hope you two have a nice date! I'll come back to help you with your food." Lazy Susan walks away. Dipper sighs. He fiddles his thumbs, unsure of what to say.

Bill looks out the window. He looks back at Dipper. The door opens to the diner. Dipper looks up and sees people he never thought he'd see again. Mabel, Grunk-Stanley, and Ford come in and sit in the booth behind them.

"That just had to happen didn't it?" Dipper says to himself. Bill doesn't say anything back. He notices how everyone looks. Ever since he got this meat sack form, he started to decipher other humans' emotions. Not too well, but well enough. He saw that Mabel was the one that looked the worse. Her hair was a little less unkempt, and she was looking down. She still had a bright, cheerful smile on her face. Bill wouldn't mind spitting in her direction.

Dipper notices Bill looking at his old family. Dipper looks as well. Since he was more adept with reading emotions, he was able to gather info much quicker. Stanley wasn't facing them, but Mabel and Ford were. Ford looked the exact same. He just talked with his brother like nothing happened. Mabel was different though. She was still talkative, having burst of spontaneity every so often. She would look down though. And just like Bill noticed, her hair was more unkempt. Lack of sleep? She seemed to have a more tired appearance. Dipper didn't like it though. Mabel just seemed too cheerful saying they think that Dipper was dead.

Dipper turns back around, not wanting to look at this anymore. Bill still stares. Mabel looks at Bill, and it was like they were in a staring contest. Mabel looks and evaluates Bill. Mabel saw Bill as Bonnie though. Bill could tell that Mabel was thinking that she had seen him, or her, before. Bill looked back at Dipper, before Mabel could think of anything.

Dipper shrugs and stands up. He leaves before he could get any food. Bill follows behind. Like he would want to be left at a restaurant in this backwards town!

Dipper sits on a rock nearby.

Bill sits next to him, "Um… what was that about?"

"Wow, you definitely know how to put it lightly don't you Bill? Well what that was about is that I just don't think that they were that sad. I just didn't feel it. Maybe it's because of what I did, so why would they feel so much sorrow for some screw up?"

Bill is silent. What could he say to this? He didn't understand human culture!

Dipper sighs, "Well, before we go, can we just, you know… get some training in?"

Bill blinks. "Here? Are you sure?"

"Oh, it will be fine. Come with me."

Bill follows Dipper into the woods. Little did they know that someone had spotted them floating along.

"So, what do you want to be trained on?" Bill asks. He gets rid of the Bonnie disguise, but keeps the cap.

"Something quick, so then we can get out of here." Dipper replies absentmindedly.

Bill teleports in front of Dipper, "Teleportation it is then!"

Dipper glares at Bill, and he loses his train of thought. Whatever that was.

"So, since you meat sack minds can't comprehend the logic behind it, let's just start doing it and explain later!"

Dipper rolls his eyes, but goes along with it.

"Okay, so all you have to do is think of going somewhere." Bill explains, "Like those trees over there. Then, just think of making yourself go over there without floating or walking," Bill teleports to the trees. "And bam!"

Dipper tries to think about it. He feels weird at first, but he manages to teleport himself over a few feet. He nearly runs out of breath. When he teleports, he finally takes a breath.

"Wow, Pine Tree. Able to teleport us miles away when we are about to die, but can't teleport much when you are okay." Bill states.

"Bill, I don't think you get how the human mind works."

Right then, both Bill and Dipper hear a rustling. Then an all too familiar voice.

"Grunkle Stan! Ford! Come out here! I have something to tell you!"

Dipper turns and sees Mabel running towards the diner. Dipper can already feel his anger rise. He glares at her. She turns around for a second and sees him. Before Bill could stop him, Dipper flies towards Mabel and tackles her.

"Dipper! Get off me!" Mabel shouts. Dipper starts to drag the both of them deep into the woods, away from the diner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dipper demands.

"I found you! I have to tell them!" Mabel argues.

"No you don't! We won't even be here for long. It's not like I was here for you guys anyway." Dipper spat.

"Dipper, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yes there is! Just look at you! Look at what you're doing!"

"What am I doing that's so wrong? Because last I checked, I saw that all of you were against me!"

"Dipper, no you didn't! Like, everything you saw happened, but you aren't taking it the right way!" Did Dipper not take it the right way?

"What other way would I take it? I just don't get you guys anymore."

"Dipper, w-wait… Just think about it. Why would you want to be with Bill? Just be with us!"

Dipper thought about this. It was just so tempting to go back with Mabel and have all of this sorted out. He would be normal again, and Bill would be gone for good. Did he want that? He could just see Mabel holding her hand out, so then they could go back to Grunkle Stan and Ford. But then things turned dark. Mabel started to look evil. She grabbed a knife and stabbed him. Dipper shook his head. He wasn't going to think about that.

Dipper shook his head, "Like I'd believe that. You agreed to kill me! Now shut the hell up and don't tell anyone. Or I'll make you."

Mabel is silent. Dipper slowly lets her go. Instead of walking away, Mabel dashes away. Dipper, seeing this again, is even more enraged. The tips of his hair turn blue and yellow. The end the tails on his suit were enflamed in blue and yellow fire as well. His eyes became red. He still appeared human, but those minor differences made all the difference.

Dipper looks at Mabel, who was running away. Probably to tell Grunkle Stan and Ford what happened. Dipper felt so much more powerful like this. He still held on to some humanity, so it's not like he wanted to hurt or kill Mabel.

Dipper raised his hand up, which caused Mabel to stop running. He flew over to her.

"I gave you one chance, I let you go, I listen to you, but you don't do one simple thing I asked? Let me be out of your life." Dipper circles around Mabel. Mabel doesn't say anything. She mumbles something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Maybe we did kill you, Dipper. Or we didn't try hard enough." Mabel turns away. Dipper looks down. Betrayed, once more. Was he surprised? Yes. It hurt. It stung. It was a terrible feeling.

"Fine. If you wish to be that way, then I won't disappoint." Dipper goes in front of Mabel. Mabel looks up at him. "You did kill me. Mentally, in some ways. And I'll make sure you think that."

Dipper puts a finger to Mabel's head. Mabel moves around, but eventually lets it happen. Dipper looks through Mabel's mind. First, he makes Mabel fall asleep, and then secondly, he erases her memory of today. All of it. He'll still leave what happened during Weirdmageddon. It's not like she'd feel guilt anyway.

Maybe Dipper still was himself enough to start to wipe away some memories of Weirdmageddon. Just some. Or maybe that was Bill. Neither of the two would know. When Dipper finished, he let his hold on Mabel go, and she fell over.

Dipper's eyes turned back to brown, and everything else on him went back to normal. He felt exhausted. He stood by Mabel's body.

Bill walks over. Dipper glares at him, "What was that?"

"That, was just your first taste at power. True power. You seemed to tap into your second form, interesting." Bill replies. Bill stands by Dipper. "What will we do with her?"

Bill ignites his finger with blue fire.

"We aren't going to kill her. Or hurt her. It would just cause us more harm. And, I don't think I could live with myself if she did. Even though I might nearly hate her, she is still my sister. That has to mean something in the long run, right?"

"If you say so. I just think that all you meat sacks are too emotional."

"Well, we have to wait until night before my plan can go into action. If I do it any other time today, it will lead in me getting caught and possibly killed."

Dipper looks at his sister's sleeping body.

 _That Night…_

Dipper and Bill were near the Shack. They were still in the woods, but still close enough to the Shack.

Dipper turns to Bill, "Okay, remember, I'll be back out in a few minutes. I'll come back into the woods, and then we go. And then we get away from this damn shitty town."

Bill nods. As Dipper carries Mabel to the Shack, Bill smiles.

Dipper walks through the woods until he could see the Shack. Hopefully he'd be able to walk through the field, if it was still there. It was. Dipper got Mabel's body through easily. He had to sprint through to be able to get through that magical barrier he and Ford set up. It was like walking through Jell-O.

Dipper carries Mabel inside the Shack. He carefully tiptoes up the stairs to avoid making any noise. He slowly opens the door to his and Mabel's old room. Everything was still up like it should be. Dipper set Mabel down on her bed, making sure that Mabel was in fact asleep. She was.

Dipper turned back over to his stuff. Now, for what he had been waiting for. Dipper grabbed most of his stuff, and focused on teleporting them to the back of the van. Since the training session earlier that day, Dipper didn't have much trouble with the process. Nearly everything was gone, except for his messy bed. Dipper made up his old bed and walked out the door. Dipper stopped himself from leaving though.

Dipper changed his mind. He remembered something from looking through Mabel's mind. Dipper teleported away, and then teleported back with something extra. After making a few slight adjustments to how he left the room, he finally walked out the Mystery Shack, knowing that it would probably be the last time he'd ever go. Why would he go there again anyway? He saw Bill waiting for him with the mobile home.

"Bill! What the hell are you doing? We are right outside the Mystery Shack! Where there are people who will kill you right on the spot!" Dipper whisper-yelled.

"Oh lighten up. It is the middle of the night." Bill answers. Bill and Dipper climb into the vehicle, and this time Bill drives them away. Oh, but a drive away could not be complete without someone hitting something could it? So, possibly purposely, Bill hit a tree when leaving Gravity Falls.

They'd fix the dent later.

 _A Few Hours Later…_

Mabel woke up. It was still early morning, but this time she didn't dream about Dipper. And what had happened. She wasn't going to think about that anymore. It made her too depressed. Mabel sat up, and nearly fell out of her bed when she looked to her side.

All of Dipper's stuff was gone. Mabel couldn't see that well in the dark, but she could tell it was gone. There was only one thing left, however, just one.

It was in a spotlight. One created by the moon and how it reflected the Sun's light. Mabel looked at the object wide and teary eyed.

On the middle of Dipper's bed, was Dipper's burnt lone pine tree hat.

 **A/N: What's with me and making all these chapters like they are ending the whole story? Jeez! Anyway, this chapter is done! Yay!**

 **I've done all the prompts I've been given as well. I have ideas of my own, but I also like having prompts. So, just send me different prompts!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	4. Education Part 1

Power 4

 **A/N: Wow, back to this story. I am excited to see what happens in this chapter since I do not have a plan at all, well at least for today (March 17, 2016)**

 **I have a plan! (March 18, 2016!) Will it be feelsy? I have no clue.**

 **Ugh, I need prompts. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Dipper sighs as he lays on his bed in the mobile home. He looks up at the ceiling.

"Ugh, what am I going to do? I'm such an idiot! What if my memory wipe didn't work?"

Dipper wasn't answered. He didn't expect it either, but it would have been nice to have something to answer all of his problems.

Bill walked past Dipper's open door, and noticed Dipper inside.

"Hey Pine Tree, havin' fun?" Bill greets. Dipper looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Well, no then. What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to do anything." Dipper answers.

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Seriously? We aren't even moving right now."

"No."

"Ugh, Pine Tree, you need to learn how to have some fun." Bill starts to walk away. Dipper looks up.

"Wait, that's it! What am I going to do about school? My education! I'm only advanced into high school!"

Bill laughs, "Wow, you are hilarious Pine Tree!"

Dipper glares at him, "What's so funny?"

"Ooh, feisty."

"Bill, this is serious!"

"Seriously Pine Tree, don't make the same joke twice."

"Bill, really. All I wanted to do was go to school. Now, I can't!"

"Who said you couldn't?" Dipper looks at Bill with hopeful eyes. Dipper was excited. If he could actually learn stuff—he would still have a grip on humanity. At least a shred, right?

"Wait, I can just go? Don't we have this thing going on? Or what about my-your—my powers? Wouldn't that be a problem? Like what if I get mad or—"

"Pine Tree, hold up. If you're so worried, then let's just learn here!"

This time, it was Dipper's turn to laugh, "If you're suggesting that you teach me, that's probably the funniest thing I've heard in a while. Even if you were a demon, how would you even know what to teach me?"

"In case you had forgotten, I had a lot of power, and nearly infinite power. I knew everything!"

"What if you accidentally teach me like the secrets of the universe or something?"

"You wouldn't want to know that?"

Dipper looks down, "What if I find out something I don't want to?" Dipper didn't want to know everything. He just wanted to be human, just a little bit.

Bill sits on the bed by Dipper, "Listen kid, I'll teach ya what you want to know. But you're going to learn all that stuff anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, I know you've figured it out by now. I hate to admit it, but you're smart. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Dipper thinks for a moment. Then, it hits him like a train would, "I'm going to know everything you knew, aren't I?"

"Yeah. But probably not for a little longer. Your meat sack brain is kinda puny. It needs some time to get introduced to my power!"

"If you say so. So, can we just start now?"

Bill rolls his eyes, "Man, you're so… excited. Aren't you?" Dipper shook his head. "Fine. We'll start. But I'm going to warn you Pine Tree, I'm not nice."

Bill walks out of the room, leaving Dipper to contemplate if this was actually a good idea.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:**

Bill and Dipper stood outside in the bright green grass. Bill had seemed to over prepare, even more so than Dipper. Bill had a chalkboard, whiteboard, a desk, an apple, and a ton of books. Dipper just had a lot of pencils and a lot of paper.

Dipper chuckles when he sees Bill dressed as what he thought a teacher looked like. He had dress shoes on, but they were goofy as hell. One was yellow and the other was black, and they had checker patterns. Bill had jeans on, and they were a very stand out blue. His shirt was black and he had a yellow sweater vest on. He also decided to add a fedora. Dipper couldn't guess why.

"Uh Bill, you know that you look completely ridiculous, right?" Dipper was met with an answer of a ruler nearly smacking his hand.

"I said no talking!" Bill shouted in a weird high pitched voice.

"What? You didn't even say that—"

Bill smacked him again, "Ow, Bill! Stop that!" Dipper exclaims.

"Not until you learn your lesson!"

"Bill what the hell? You are acting like a teacher from like the 40s!"

"That's not what teachers act like?" Bill questions in his normal voice.

"Uh, no! Teachers don't smack you with rulers!" Dipper exclaims.

Bill pulls out a clipboard with some paper on it, "Oh. Oh well, to the next kind of teacher."

"It seems I'm going to have to teach you more than you're teaching me." Dipper chuckles.

Bill smacks his hand again, "I said no talking!"

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:**

This time, Bill changed his clothes into something really stupid. His hat was on backwards, he was wearing shades, and his t-shirt was oversized. And his pants were nearly down to his feet.

Bill stumbled over to his desk, nearly falling over because of the low pants, "What up?"

"Oh my God Bill what are you doing?" Dipper groans.

Bill smiles and puts his sunglasses up, "I'm being cool." Bill spins around and tries to sit at his desk. He misses the chair and falls on his butt. Dipper nearly laughs, but he didn't want Bill to go back to smacking him.

Dipper snickers a little, "Bill, now you're just being stupid. Come on, with all that "infinite knowledge", you should know what teachers are like."

"Man, why you got to act so whack?"

Dipper hits his desk with his fist, "Bill seriously!" Dipper couldn't control his laughter after that.

"Aw come on Dip, you gots to give me this chance yo." Bill pleads.

Dipper shakes his head, "When you finally become sensible, I'll give you," Dipper flaunts his hands around Bill, "A chance."

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

Dipper waited for Bill's next try. What was it going to be this time? Dipper actually neglected to tell Bill that the types of teachers he had tried were all actually real. There was the old school and strict one, the wanna be or thinks he is cool one, and the creepy one. To Dipper, there were only two types left. The lazy one, and the actually perfect one. Like yeah, there were a few others, but they were in the minority, and Dipper doubted Bill would choose the less popular type.

' _Oh please Bill, just this once let's skip the bad teacher and let's get to the perfect teacher!'_ Dipper pleads in his thoughts.

Bill finally comes out of the mobile home. He has normal clothes on. A little too normal. They were very similar to Dipper's. He had a computer with him. Dipper wasn't too sure about this…

"Hey class." Bill greets. He sits at his desk and puts his feet up on the desk.

' _Oh God no…'_ Dipper groans.

"So, I had something planned, but I forgot all my stuff. So all we'll do today is watch this educational movie!" Bill's voice had so little enthusiasm. Dipper just knew Bill was messing with him. He had to!

Bill turns the black laptop on. Soon enough, a movie comes on. It's _Beauty and the Beast_.

Dipper sighs, "Why?"

Bill looks at the movie from behind the laptop, "You know…" Bill pauses after talking with a slow, nearly monotone voice, "I really relate to this movie. On a deep, personal level. I feel its vibes."

Did Bill just? Did he just mix 3 types of teachers together? Irritated by Bill's lack of knowledge about meat—human teachers, Bill shouts out, "Bill please!"

Bill just laughs.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S:S**

' _He was fucking joking. He knew about what teacher I'd want this whole damn time. The whole time. Ugh…'_

Dipper groaned in his mind so loud, that he almost didn't hear Bill when he started.

"Okay, now that I know how much you can handle, let's start!" Bill was dressed the exact same as he was before. Dipper tapped his fingers on the desk, impatient. "Something wrong Pine Tree?"

Dipper could barely contain his annoyedness, he managed to strain out, "Just fine. Can we get started? Please?"

Bill scoffs, "Pine Tree, you're boring. Maybe that's what we'll cover today!"

Dipper sighs, "Bill please, I just wanted to start actually learning…"

Bill didn't listen. He made Dipper stand up and do some random things. Dipper didn't smile the whole time, which made Bill do even more. This got Dipper even angrier, but he didn't snap on Bill, even if he did deserve it. Bill wasn't taking this seriously. One of Dipper's last chances to really be human, and Bill didn't care.

 **S:S:S:S:S:S**

The day had gone on, and Dipper learned absolutely nothing. It was just a waste of time. All Bill did was joke around. Dipper even told him to stop! Well, at least he thought he did.

' _On second thought, maybe I was a little quiet… No, my point still stands!'_ Dipper laid on the couch, contemplating what to do next. Dipper wasn't going to actually learn, was he?

Bill laid in his bed in the other room.

' _Ah, I feel accomplished. So what if we didn't exactly do actual school stuff? It's still summer! Yeah, most schools would be starting up right now, but who cares? Pine Tree won't mind, right? It was all just for some fun.'_

Bill messed with a ball he found. _'You know, maybe I could finally get an answer to what Pine Tree did back there…'_

Bill jumped up from his bed, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. He hit his head on the fan anyway. "Ugh! Why I oughta—" Bill stopped himself before he did anything stupid. He walked out of his accursed room and sat by Dipper.

"What do you want, Bill?" Dipper asks tiredly.

"Oh nothing, I just want to know what you did back in Gravity Falls!"

Dipper sits up, "Bill, that's something! And I'm not telling you!"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh come on Pine Tree."

"No Bill, seriously, stop acting like a little kid."

"Maybe I'm a kid in my mind…"

"Bill, seriously."

"Please please please? I did all that dumb school stuff with you all day!" Bill pleads.

Dipper sighs, knowing he is beaten, "Fine. I'll tell you what I did. And that wasn't school stuff." Dipper told Bill about what he did at the Shack a few days earlier.

"Jeez, Pine Tree. Wouldn't that make them come look for us?"

Dipper sits at the table. He looks out the window of the stationary vehicle.

"Nah, I think they won't look. I don't think Mabel would tell anyone that she saw the hat I wore when I became," Dipper paused. He gestured over himself, "This. Anyway, would they believe her? Have hope, or dread, that I'm alive? I doubt it."

Bill looks at Dipper with concern, "Pine Tree, you aren't being that paranoid kid I used to know. What's… um, what's the word? Oh yeah, wrong! What's wrong?"

"Wow, your concern for me is moving." Dipper deadpans. Bill frowns.

"But Pine Tree-"

"I don't want to hear it right now." Dipper gets up and walks to the front of the vehicle.

Bill, still not very understanding of these meat sack, _human_ feelings and how to deal with them, follows Dipper.

He sits in the passenger seat next to him, "Come on Pine Tree, _Dipper_ , tell me. You aren't being yourself."

Dipper's head whips around, "And what am I supposed to be like? An emotionless demon like you?" Bill shrinks back. "I mean, all you've done is try and get me to forget everything I was! You've tried to get me to forget my family, the little friends I had, Mabel! All of them! And you didn't even take this seriously today! This is probably one of my last chances to stay the person I was! To be able to be the least bit human, not some demon."

"But-"

"No! I don't want to hear your damn _excuses!_ " Dipper's eyes flash red, making Bill not want to say anything more. "I used to have a good life, but then all this happened! I don't have anyone anymore! Not like you, because you can be charming to everyone! Everyone likes you at some point!"

 _'Dipper, that's not true.'_ Bill thinks.

"Not me though! Everyone wants me dead! You wanted me dead before too!"

 _'I never wanted him dead, right?'_ Bill asks himself.

Dipper continues, "I'm just nothing! It's like I've disappeared, but I'm just here, floating around like no one can see me! All I wanted to do when I grew up was get into a good college and make good grades, then maybe I could have been someone. Maybe I could have made a show people would have watched…" Dipper looks down.

"But no! I don't mean anything to anyone, I'll never be able to have a normal life again, and I'm just going to end up an emotionless demon like you! Everyone will be terrified of me because all I do is cause harm to them and just scare them, Bill!" Dipper snaps. His hair starts to change colour, and fake coat tails made of fire attach themselves to Dipper's blue vest, "Ugh! I wish I could die! I'm just- I'm just a monster!"

Bill tries to reach up to get Dipper to sit down, to help him, but Dipper turns and runs off.

"Wait, Pine Tree!" Bill calls after him, "I mean Dipper! Ugh!"

Bill looks out the front window. He sees Pine Tree rushing away from the mobile home they made.

 _'What did I say wrong?'_ Bill asked himself. Unfortunately, Dipper was thinking the exact same thing.

 **A/N: Yay, this is finally done! This took forever. I couldn't really think of the direction I wanted to go first. So now this is going to be a two-parter… yay…**

 **I need more requests! I can't stress this enough! I may have my ideas, but sometimes, it's better for some prompts from you guys!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	5. Education Part 2

Power 5

 **A/N: Oh my schnozboz I'm finally back! Sorry for the wait, especially since last chapter was a cliffhanger! I had Spring Break, but yet didn't have a lot of computer time. And now I'm back at school, which has gotten super annoying. I think I have an idea for how this chapter will go. I hope.**

 **To the story!**

Bill sat down on the wooden chair by the table he and Dipper worked on. He slumped his shoulders as he looked, face down, at the table and all its intricate patterns. That wasn't what he was focusing on however. No, it was something much more complex than a pattern.

It was Dipper. Bill had to decide what to do, and fast. Before Dipper did something he'd regret. Bill had witnessed Pine Tree look at him in a way he hadn't before. Was it disappointment?

Bill shook his head. Why would Pine Tree be disappointed in him? But what could have made the boy run off?

 _'He doesn't even have full control of his abilities yet!'_ Bill defends in his mind. Bill knew he wasn't just afraid Pine Tree would lose control—that was the least of his worries. Well, maybe not.—He actually care about Pine Tree. And even if he was a bit crazy in the head, Bill still didn't feel right seeing how Pine Tree reacted.

And Bill didn't know how to deal with it. He never felt like this before! He had a pain in his stomach that lurched, and it couldn't be soothed. Maybe Bill would be the one to lose control today.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

Dipper sat on the log, mostly wet because of his stupid powers. It was also singed. What a peculiar combination. Dipper's knees were to his face, and he was huddled up, unmoving, not caring. He just wanted it to stop. Lately, after he went into the most powerful he had ever before, he started to have cravings. Callings.

They were minor of course, but demonic and there all the same. They told him to kill, cause chaos, anything else demons did. Dipper didn't want to listen, and he didn't. Or at least he didn't try to.

The voices had still echoed in his mind. They weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Why did this happen to me?" Dipper muffles into his legs. Of course there was no answer, but Dipper wanted one. If Dipper were honest with himself, he would be wanting Bill to answer that question. But instead, Dipper put up a mind shield.

Not literally, but it was indeed there for him.

He wasn't going to think nicely of Bill. Bill took away his humanity. Bill made everything worse. And worst of all, he was just going to make things worse and worse. Just a little more time with him, and Dipper would just be full demon! At least, that's what Dipper thought.

Even if he was trying to think that way, he couldn't help but give the former triangular demon the benefit of the doubt, even if that thought was being suppressed in his split mind.

Dipper could feel himself become hot and cold at the same time. He released himself from sitting in such a close position, and looked up. It was cold, and rainy. He moved his eyes downward. Down to the smoking log.

Instinctively, Dipper jumped up, and brushed his butt off, just in case it was on fire or something. But then Dipper remembered. He could heal himself, and was probably invulnerable to fire.

He sighed. He dropped his head down, and started to just walk around cluelessly. Even if healing himself and being invincible to fire were cool things to have, he rejected them. He hated them. It just made him more like Bill. It just made him more of a demon. Dipper just wanted to be normal again.

All his life, Dipper wanted to fit in. Have some friends. Be in the crowd. He had just started to get somewhere with his summer vacation town of Gravity Falls. But now, he's realised at least one truth. Bill Cipher is a demon, through and through.

Did Dipper think that Bill was tricking him with all the info about his family and friends? Truthfully, Dipper did not. So with those two truths exposed, he was now different from everyone on the planet.

 _'Except for Bill,'_ Even if that was Dipper's mind actually talking, Dipper refused to believe it. In frustration, he punched a tree. He was startled. It didn't hurt, and the tree started to become hot, and then started to burn. It was an encased burn though, so no other tree burned.

Dipper looked down once more, feeling a little scared of himself. He was never able to just touch something and make it burn like that.

 _'Am I more powerful than before?'_ Dipper pondered. He kept venturing in the forest, leaving behind some icy footprints unknowingly.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

Bill was still conflicted. He had no idea what to do. He laid on the ground, not moving. Except for possibly shaking his foot, or twiddling his fingers. He couldn't stay still even if he tried.

"How am I going to get Pine Tree back?" Bill asked himself, as he flopped over on his stomach and stared at the popcorn ceiling. Some of it turned to popcorn and it fell in his mouth. Bill fixed it again. "Man, why do meat sack bodies continue to feed like this? It is eliminating my concentration!"

Bill rolled around on the floor, forgetting about what he was thinking of before.

He stopped abruptly, "No! I have to think of getting Pine Tree back!"

 _'And why would that be?'_ Bill asks himself.

"Because anything could happen to him!" Bill answers.

 _'You aren't that selfless, you know. You're lying. What you are is lonely, and Pine Tree is the only person to give you a second chance it seems.'_

Bill couldn't argue with himself. It was pointless. And he was right. He was lonely, and Dipper was the only one to give him a second chance. A new start.

And now he had messed that up too.

Bill looked out the window of the mobile home. He saw something peculiar. It was the forest where Pine Tree had seemed to run off. There were bits of smoke, but they were off and on. Bill could've sworn he'd seen some frost too.

"Oh no…" Bill mutters. He locks the mobile home after he runs out. Now he really had to get to Dipper.

 **S:S:S:S:S**

"I should go back." Dipper tells himself. Even if he had no argument as why not to go back, he still went the opposite way from the mobile home. And he was going to mess up this ecosystem if he kept doing it. The trees burned, and the ground stayed frosty.

Dipper didn't know how to fix or stop it. Just as he walked, it kept going.

"Maybe I was too harsh on Bill." Dipper states. "But to be fair, he was an ultra-powerful demon who tried to kill me."

 _'Well, not kill me.'_ Dipper corrects. He sighs as he walks along, trying to figure out Bill's behavior.

"Bill doesn't really act like that now, does he? He hasn't been that sadistic, or done anything to me. He's acting like a normal teenager I guess. Except maybe not so normal." Dipper sighs, unsure of what to think. "Bill's just different from before. He doesn't seem as evil. But that doesn't mean he's good! But it doesn't mean he's bad either…"

Dipper shook his head nearly violently, trying to stop the thoughts. He just ended up making more trees light on fire. Dipper hated this. He didn't want to act like how Bill did. He wasn't a pyromaniac!

Dipper just looked at the blue flames, and sighed. He kept walking, what could he do about it?

He started to hear rustling. And out of the bushes came Bill.

"Bill? What the hell are you doing here?" Dipper shouts.

"I came for you." Bill replies.

Dipper rolls his eyes, "Wow, how flattering. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"But Pine Tree—Dipper, I did! Seriously!"

"Bill, go away."

"No!"

"Bill, seriously! There's no reason for you to be here!"

"Dipper, come on. You're—"

"I'm what? Ruining this forest with these stupid powers? I'm a demon. You shouldn't be surprised."

"Well, actually—"

"Ugh, I know Bill. It's your fault. _You_ gave them to me. Now if you have nothing better to say, I'm just going to go away." Dipper starts to walk away, leaving Bill gaping. Dipper saw right through him.

 _'Come on! Tell him what you really came here for!'_ Bill screams at himself. "I shouldn't."

 _'Do it! How else would he know? How will he ever trust you again?'_ "But he's right."

Bill decided to go with what his mind said, ignoring any common sense. He stomped right behind Dipper, turned him around, and slapped him in the face.

"What the—" Dipper states.

"Stop! Come on Dipper. Would I have really gone out here for just any meat sack?"

Dipper opens his mouth to answer, insult ready. Bill stops him.

"Don't answer that, because the answer is no. I came out here for you. I want to help you."

Dipper doesn't answer. He actually felt…good about this. He shook his head, he wasn't going to let Bill get away with making him feel like shit. Bill was nothing more than just a demon. Someone who ruined his life.

"No Bill. I hate you. You've ruined my life. I'm a monster. And it's because of you. Leave me alone!"

Bill doesn't move. He takes a deep breath, "Pine Tree—"

"My name is Dipper Pines. It's _Dipper Pines._ I'm not a demon like you. I'm not Pine Tree. I'm just Dipper…"

"Dipper, please. You can't be in denial. You're a being of power now—"

" _I know,_ Bill! I'm a demon, nothing more. I'm not who I was. I'm different now. I ruin everything because I have no control. And my life is over. Bill, I'm a monster. And I guess it's not your fault. This was all in my mind anyway."

Bill thought about what Dipper had said. It was his fault Dipper was like this. He had to fix it.

"No, Pine Tree. It's my fault. I caused you to get these powers. I… overwhelmed you with all the _power._ "

"See! This is what I'm talking about! It's all about the power. I'm just a demon now." Dipper sniffs, "I'm sorry. I fail at being like you."

"Don't say that. You-you aren't me. I… was a butt."

"You can say that again." Dipper chuckles.

Bill yells in his mind, _'Is he even listening to me?'_

"Pine Tree. You aren't me. Y-you're…different. You were a human at some point. You just got the powers, but you aren't a demon. You aren't like the rest of my kind. Er, my old kind. You're right. You're Dipper Pines."

"Bill, come on. You're being too sappy—"

"Come on Pine Tree, I'm sorry. It's just, I'm new to being a meat sack like you. I've always just been…well a demon. Just like you said. I don't know how to deal with these "feelings". Can you help me at least? Because I think you need some help too."

Dipper starts to tear up. This was real. It was actually real! Dipper was happy that Bill was apologizing to him. It was a real apology. Dipper noticed Bill was tearing up too. Actually crying maybe.

"I know that I've done some pretty bad shit to you. And that you've gone through a lot. But, I want to help you. I miss you, Pine Tree. And you aren't me. You're Dipper Pines. And I'm Bill Cipher. And we aren't demons."

"But, what I've done—"

"You haven't done shit, and I don't care about anything you do in the future."

Dipper starts to think to himself, _'But, I've done nothing good. I'm nothing. All I've done is succumb to the instincts. Just forget about me—'_

Bill suddenly hugs Dipper. Dipper starts to cry silently, and it begins to rain on the two. Dipper knew it would be just fine after that.

 **A/N: Yay! All done! I love how this turned out. I hope you guys did too! So, what about those requests I need. Well, I don't need them. I'd just like them. But, if no one has any prompt requests, I just might close 'em.**

 **Actually, I will close prompts. I have an idea for how this story will be, so I don't think they'll be open anymore.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	6. One Ride

Power 6

 **A/N: Okay, I know this is pretty late. I'm so sorry about that! But, I'm going to have to use the worst excuse: school. End of the year finals are here. And also I'm working my butt off in math, so that's a whole extra work load. So I haven't been able to write so much. But in all that time, I was able to piece together this! I hope it isn't too bad, because I had writer's block as well.**

 **Let me shut up so you can read.**

Dipper sat in the mobile home, trying to keep a flower he made afloat. Why did he make a flower? Well it just turned up. He had been doing that recently. He had been making trees and flowers. Flora. It was only annoying when a tree tried to grow through the mobile home.

And one just had. Dipper was relaxing while Bill fixed the house.

"Um, a little help here, Pine Tree?" Bill looked at Dipper with blue eyes.

Dipper rolled his eyes at the former triangle, "Eh, I don't feel like it."

"But Pine Tree!" Bill moaned. Bill used his fire to keep beams down. "I need help."

"Yeah, but I helped you every other time!"

"And I fixed it every other time!"

"Ugh fine. If it meant you would stop being whiny."

Dipper stood up and went to the hole in the middle of the home. Bill looked at him, "Why are you acting like this? It's out of nowhere. This isn't like you."

"No reason."

"C'mon Pine Tree, talk to me about it."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Bill threw his tools on the ground. "Oh come on! We don't need another incident like last time! Just tell me, dammit!"

Dipper looked at Bill. He wasn't wrong. _'But there isn't anything to talk about!'_ Dipper sighed, "Fine I'm still just a little tense, happy?"

"No." Bill answers quickly. He nearly puts his hands up to his mouth. "Um, I mean, I'm not happy if you're not happy!"

Dipper chuckles.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud..." Bill blushes. Dipper could barely contain his laughter.

"I'm just going to go back to go back to fixing the mobile home now..." Bill looks back down at the home.

Dipper stands up, "Not without me you're not. You've already been embarrassed enough."

Bill sighed, and Dipper helped with the home. Then Bill stopped working.

"Bill are you kidding me?" Dipper exclaims, looking at the sitting blond.

Bill shushed him, "Wait, I know what I'm missing."

"That's great, but we should finish this-"

"HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!" Bill screamed.

Dipper stepped back and smiled, "Oh, so you remember my birthday, huh?"

"Of course Pine Tree."

"But I never told you it."

"I was watching you. Remember?"

"Right. Because being stalked by a demon triangle isn't creepy enough!" Dipper laughed.

"Hey. I was looking out for you!"

"Sure. Anyway, since you seem so intent on celebrating, what do you want to do?"

"Hm, well what do _you_ want to do?" Bill asked, stepping towards Dipper. Dipper stopped his work on the home.

Dipper sighed, "Nothing. There's a reason I didn't celebrate on my birthday."

Bill sat down, "Why then?"

"It's nothing, really."

"I'm not asking again, Pine Tree."

Dipper sat at the table, "Fine, I'll tell you. Mabel was planning something really huge this year, but Weirdmageddon happened."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Bill nervously replied.

"Anyway, we had always spent every birthday together. And I was ready to be 13 for sure! Finally, a teenager! But then we defeated you, and I became 16, with knowledge that so many people I know hate me. I don't think that would put anyone in the birthday mood. I didn't even get to celebrate 13. Mabel probably has. She had fun. With friends and family. Forgetting about me. Hating me." Dipper trailed off.

"Hmm..." Bill mused. "Well, maybe we can celebrate now? It's been a few weeks. You wouldn't have to think about your sister and stuff."

"I don't know, Bill. It's kinda weird to celebrate after my birthday."

"Nonsense! Let's go!" Bill snapped his fingers, and the mobile home was fixed up.

"Wait, are you saying that you could have just fix-"

Bill snapped his fingers again, and he and Dipper were teleported.

 _A Few Seconds Later..._

"The mobile home?" Dipper finished. He looked around, where the hell did Bill take them? They were at... an amusement park? "Bill, why did you take us here?"

"Hey, I may know a lot about you, but I don't know where you like to go." Bill answered. Dipper found it hard to hear him over the joyful screams of the crowds. There were rollercoasters around, and other rides such as a log ride, or a spinning ride. Dipper liked amusement parks, and he recognized this one anywhere.

"Are we at Pine Tree Point?!" Dipper shouted in glee. It was his dream to go to Pine Tree Point. 18 rollercoasters, tons of water rides, the longest water coaster and water slide in the world, it was amazing! It had 5 stars on nearly every review he read. This place had the most awards out of all the amusement parks on the globe! He had always wanted to see what it was like, but it was in Canada, and his parents didn't have the time or money to go on a huge vacation.

"Okay, maybe I lied." Bill chuckled.

 _A Few Minutes Later..._

Bill and Dipper had reached the first ride. Dipper looked up, it was a rollercoaster. Despite what many thought, he loved rollercoasters. He wasn't afraid of heights.

Bill looked up too. He then looked around as if he were looking for something.

"Bill, what are you doing?" Dipper asked absentmindedly.

"Is this it?" Bill questioned.

"Uh, yeah! It's not the tallest coaster in the park, but it still is pretty big."

"Maybe to you. I've seen better rides for little meatsacks!"

"Where?" Dipper nearly shouted.

"Well, I guess they were in the... nightmare realm." Bill answered sheepishly. He looked at the coaster, "But still, this looks boring."

"Oh come on, it will be fun! We just have to let this line go through."

"No Pine Tree. Let's go to another ride. This one isn't deserving enough."

"But Bill-!"

Bill grabs Dipper's arm and pulls him along, "No buts!"

 _The Next Ride..._

Bill took the two to the most swirling ride in the park, the Treetop Twister, more commonly known as the Terrible Twister. Bill saw how fast it went, and how high it went, and he knew how many records it had broken.

His smile grew, "This is perfect Pine Tree! Something worth being here for!"

Dipper looked at the ride. He didn't get sick during spinning rides, but that didn't mean he loved them. "Uh-huh."

Bill didn't see much of a line, so he dashed to the gate. He pulled Dipper along, who couldn't even fight it. The two stood at the gate. Soon the ride started to slow down, and other park goers came into the line. They were all adults, with possibly a few teens here and there.

The ride let out, and Bill grinned more, "Aren't you ready Pine Tree? I don't think I've ever been on one of these!"

"Sure." The two walked up to the employee. She checked out the two, and made sure they were the right height. She directed them towards the warning board, and slid her number into Dipper's pocket. Dipper looked down, but the girl was already letting other park goers in.

Dipper and Bill read the warnings. Bill scoffed, "Man, warnings smarnings. Let's just go on the ride!"

"But Bill, what if we-you get hurt? I can't heal you."

"I'll be fine Pine Tree. I haven't been hurt since then have I? A gun is different than a ride."

"If you say so."

The two walked into the gate, and went to go sit down in the ride. The seats were brown, with some green tips. The belt that straps you in was also green. Then there were the pars that go down your shoulders, ones that a rollercoaster that went upside down would go. They were brown with green leaves painted on. The ride had been here for a few years, and yet it still looked brand new, and it looked as if there were no problems with it. But there weren't. You don't win 'Best in Amusement Park Safety' for nothing.

Even sitting down in the swinging seats didn't make a noise. There were no creaks whatsoever. The grass below the ride was nice and green, almost as if it were fake, but it was all real.

The sunlight glimmered on the ride, making it shine. The ride may have been metal, but it certainly didn't seem like it. It felt authentic in nearly every regard.

"Why even do this to your rides? Just make it basic. We're here for the ride, not all this." Bill stated as he and Dipper sat down.

Dipper sat on the non-cushioned seat, "Why do people write reviews about restaurant that aren't about the food? Why do people complain about service in hardware stores? The whole point nowadays is atmosphere, or else no one will come to your ride. I'd think you'd know that."

"I never bought things Pine Tree. Sure, there were stores, but everyone knew that they shouldn't be asking for money from me."

Dipper sighed, "You have a lot to learn."

"Well so do you."

Soon the female employee went around and checked if everyone was strapped in. Then, she closed the brown, pinecone shaped balls. She winked at Dipper from outside, and Dipper blushed. _'Shit I hope Bill didn't see all that.'_

"Ooh Pine Tree~ looks like someone is in love with _you_." Bill teased.

Dipper groaned, "Bill please no…"

"She slipped her number into your pocket, spent extra time making sure you were strapped in, and winked at you." Bill explained.

"How could you possibly-? You know what, I don't want to know."

Dipper and Bill were encased in their little harder-than-plastic bubble. There were indents in it, meaning they could spin around in that bubble. Dipper swallowed.

"Oh yeah! I didn't even know they had this!"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

Soon the ride jumped up. Dipper looked down, they were actually high up. Bill laughed, "So what happens now?"

"Bill, just wait!"

Soon the pine cone ball starts to spin around. Bill and Dipper begin to swing into each other. The chairs rock back and forth. Bill looks out of the ball, "Hey! It's just the ball moving!"

"Bill please! It's just getting warmed up! Now sit down before I throw up on you." Dipper answers. Bill groans, but sits down.

The ride starts to spin itself. You could see all around Pine Tree Point. The ball spun more, and the ride moved. It was like a spinning rollercoaster, but there wasn't that much track.

Bill threw his hands up, "Woohoo!"

Dipper held his hands tight on the bar. The ball went into maximum speed. Now it was the full on Terror. Dipper kept knocking into Bill, and yet Bill was able to stay still. He noticed Dipper keep hitting him.

"Is this part of the ride?" Bill asked. Dipper didn't answer. He didn't want to have that weird feeling in his mouth if he opened it. Bill shrugged, and he moved around too. He knocked into Dipper, and Dipper did the same.

Bill laughed. Dipper hoped he was having fun, because there was nothing here crazier than this to him. Dipper eventually opened up to the ride, enjoying it fully himself. He threw his hands up and cheered.

Then he remembered the warning. 'DO NOT THROW UP YOUR HANDS'. It was more for taller people, but it still meant everyone. Dipper glanced at Bill, "Hey, remember the warning?"

"Screw the warning!" Bill shouted. The ride progressed. There were a few of them scattered throughout the park, so the rides were longer since the lines weren't so long.

"B-but Bill! There's probably a reason for those!" Dipper replies worriedly.

"Oh lighten up Pine Tree, have some fun!"

"Bill we can have fun by abiding to the rules! Remember, I can't heal you if you get hurt!"

"Pine Tree, I know you care, but I'll be fine."

The ride slows down slightly, but then speeds up again. Dipper sighs, "Man, the ride will end soon!"

"Well then let's have fun while it goes on maximum of maximum!"

"What?"

"Just let loose for a while!" Bill shouted, laughing and grinning.

Dipper felt a little power go through him. What was happening? The ride went a little faster. Soon, Bill and Dipper's pine cone ball started to glow blue. Dipper could hear a creaking. That _never_ happened at Pine Cone Point.

The ball unattached.

'What's happening?' Dipper worried. He felt, happy about this. Or something. He felt all of the power flow through him. It felt so great. He saw some blue go around his hands, but that was it. His fingers were like a jumbled mess themselves, switching back from fingers to the tips of flames. Dipper should have been much more worried. But, he wasn't.

The pine cone ball soared in the sky. Bill laughed, "Wow Pine Tree! I never thought you'd see something like this!"

Dipper grinned, "Like what? I'm just doing what you said." Dipper checked his fingers, they were back to normal.

The ball started to descend, Dipper looked down, and the ground was approaching. They had been moving really quickly, so Dipper wouldn't be surprised if he weren't in America right now. "Uh, Bill? What do we—"

The ball smashed into the ground, leaving a crater. The burning affect it had went away, and all that was left was the jumbled mess of Dipper, Bill, the plastic, and the chairs. Dipper climbed out of the pile of stuff first. He saw the rubble around him, and the fact that he and Bill seemed to have landed far enough from people, and somewhat in the woods.

"Ow God—" Dipper coughed. Any injuries went away. He was fine. He made sure to look at the pile. He felt a little sweat as he searched through the pile, making sure Bill was okay.

Dipper searched throughout the entire pile. Bill wasn't there. Where was he?

"Hey Pine Tree! Over here!"

Dipper looked around. He saw a hand raise up and wave around. Dipper floated over, still feeling the effects of the power.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked, helping the former demon up.

"Pine Tree, I am an expert in crashes. I'm fine." Bill answered. He brushed himself off, and it was like he had washed his outfit, it was good as new.

"Good. We should probably get home." Dipper states. He sits down.

Bill sits down next to him, "Yeah." He sighs. Bill gasps, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you a little known fact about Pine Tree Point!"

"What?" Dipper grinned. He was suspicious though. He knew pretty much everything to know about Pine Tree Point.

"It was named after you!" Bill laughed.

Dipper frowned, "You are really not funny, Bill." Dipper stood up.

"Oh come on Pine Tree, that was funny!" Bill jumped up.

"Not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Bill snapped his fingers. Bill and Dipper teleported away, their joking bickering echoing into nothing. All that was left was a phone held by a young girl in a shooting star sweater.

"I saw them."

 **A/N: I hope this was worth it… I kept you guys waiting, and therefore caused my other fics to wait. Damn school. Anyway, today I had a lot of motivation and ideas, so most of this chapter was written today. I just hope it isn't bad or anything.**

 **And there's some suspense at the end! I don't think anyone was suspecting that! Like I said, this isn't a super long story. Don't expect the ending soon though, just know this story won't be that long.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	7. Revelations

Power 7

 **A/N: Yo. I'm late. I know. Sorry 'bout that. First, school was terrible, but now I'm out. Also, I was on vacation for about a week. But now I'm back. Time to make my story build up more!**

Bill rolled around in his blue bed. It was covered in brick patterns as well. Bricks would always be something he loved. Dipper said it freaked him out too much, but Bill blew it off.

 _'_ _Ugh. Pine Tree.'_ Bill groaned. Bill tried to get the thought of Pine Tree out of his head. Caring Pine Tree. Nice Pine Tree. _Funny_ Pine Tree.

"Ugh!" Bill threw the pillow he was hugging at the wall. It made a thump sound as Bill sat up. He was so tired of thinking of Pine Tree! It was like that last night too. Bill didn't know how to stop it.

It worried him that he couldn't stop it. He was thinking and dreaming of Pine Tree, and couldn't stop it. "I'm supposed to be a dream demon. Or at least was. Why can't I get a kid out of my head?"

Bill wasn't answered, making him more irritated. He grasped his hands at his head, pulling his bright blond hair, as if he were going to just pull Dipper out of his thoughts. Sadly, that didn't work either.

 _'_ _Or it is it sad?'_ Bill shook his head. _'Stop it!'_

Bill kept trying to sleep, but since he's only been a meatsack for a month, he didn't know any tricks. He hated it, but he needed to get help. He also hated where his only source of help would be from.

It was the middle of the night, he couldn't go anywhere. There was only one place he could.

Bill groaned as he stood from his warm bed. He slowly started moving towards the door. Using a blue glow from his power, Bill opened it. He shuffled over to Pine Tree's room.

Bill soon heard the meatsack voice in his head, _'I don't think I should be doing this.'_ Bill's dream demon side retorted back, _'Oh shut up! We've done this before! Floated around, invaded dreams. It's all good!'_

 _'_ _Yes, but we weren't a human then!'_

 _'_ _I prefer the term meatsack, and how does that change anything?'_

 _'_ _There are standards now!'_

 _'_ _You're no fun!'_

Bill listened to his dream demon side and smiled. He slowly opened the door, trying not to wake the sleeping Dipper up. After slipping into the room undetected, Bill marveled in how Dipper made his room. It had an eerie but beautiful glow as there were dim lights on the ceiling that looked like stars. Was Pine Tree going for a space theme? Though when Bill looked down, he saw Pine Tree had _a lot_ of work to do.

There were random plants sprawled all over the floor. It was miraculous that they were still alive, and Bill guessed it was because Pine Tree kept them alive.

"Damn Pine Tree…loves plants so much. Why must his powers revolve around that of all things?" Bill mumbled.

 _'_ _Just be glad it isn't fire.'_

Bill couldn't disagree. He made it over to Dipper's bed, which was in the middle of the room. Bill noticed that there were other things in the room too. Such as a desk, and a closet full of the same clothes. Bill looked at the clothes in the closet. They were a little different than what Dipper wore when he was 12. "Though I guess now he's 16."

Dipper didn't have his signature hat anymore. In fact, Bill thought he may have harbored hateful feelings for it, because it reminded him too much of Gravity Falls. He also didn't have the vest anymore, but it was just a normal red T-shirt. But as Bill moved closer towards the closet, he could see Dipper had more than just red t-shirts and shorts. He had _suits._ Real, proper suits. Like the one that Bill made him put on that one time.

Where Dipper unlocked his close to full power.

Did he think the suit helped him do that? Or did he just like the look?

 _'_ _Hey, I'm not here to figure out Pine Tree.'_

That line of thinking only went so far for the former triangle. His curiosity got the best of him, and he zoomed around the room, floating most of the time, and ransacked the place. He wanted to know a lot about Pine Tree.

As time went on, he became less and less quiet.

Bill hadn't really found anything. Until he found a box under Pine Tree's bed.

"Jackpot!" He whispered. Bill sat on the ground, and leaned on Dipper's bed. He opened the wooden box.

Before he looked, Bill decided to guess what he'd find, "I bet it's a bunch of family stuff. Or a secret hobby! Or…well, I don't know."

Bill decided that there was too much suspense, and he looked inside the box. Inside, there was a lot of recent stuff. It was a lot of stuff and him and Pine Tree together.

"What is all this?" Bill whispered to himself. He picked up an object in the box. It was a ticket stub. It must have been from Pine Tree Point. Bill looked to the left. There was the flower that Bill had given Pine Tree during a lesson on how to use his powers. Specifically, the first lesson. Bill turned his head to the right. There was a bit of the stop sign that Dipper had hit when they first made the mobile home.

 _'_ _How does he have all this stuff?'_ Bill kept looking. There were a few pictures of him and Bill there. Then, there was a tape recorder, sitting on top of the pile.

It looked new for what it was. It was a nice silver, and stuck out from the other things inside the box. There was red button on the side, and then another that was for playing recordings.

"What is this all about?" Bill questioned. He examined the recorder. Nothing gave him answers.

Bill pushed the box to the side so he could be comfortable when he listened to the recording. There was a recording, right? Bill was right. He pressed play, and he could hear Dipper's voice in the recording. Dipper's a-little-more-mature yet gentle voice.

 _'_ _Did I seriously just think that? The hell?'_ Bill thought.

 _"_ _Dear Bill. Oh man, this is so dumb. But I keep telling myself it's necessary. Will I edit this out? No, no I won't. I have to keep this all._

 _Okay, okay, I'm good. So, it's been like a month since I've had your powers, and have become 16. And a month since I figured out everyone hated me…hehe."_

Bill paused it. He felt a little ashamed at that. _'Ugh! Stop feeling feelings, Cipher.'_

 _"_ _I don't know how I feel about that anymore. I mean, yeah, I may miss Mabel a little…but now, after learning so much, it pales in comparison._

 _You must be confused to why I'm making this recording. Well, think of it like audio journals. To you! I don't know. I just thought it would be a way to tell you things…to tell you things I really don't want to I guess? I don't know. I'm just an awkward sixteen year old boy so cut me some slack, okay?"_

Bill chuckled.

 _"_ _Anyway. I've got something I really need to let out. I…I"_ The tape paused.

 _'_ _Spit it out Pine Tree! Dammit!'_

 _"_ _Let me go back and explain some stuff. Ever since I got your powers Bill, things have been really weird. And I mean it. Now flowers and plants are wherever I go. And I never have even seen you do that before! Anyway, they're wherever I go. Also, there was that form I've taken. You know, with the blue and yellow everywhere. You told me it was my second form. Just second? There's more? Because that felt weird…but I felt so…alive I guess. It felt great, I'll say that. And, I guess I want to know more about it? I'm going to ask you at some point, but my dumb butt won't do it."_

Bill paused the tape. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _'This sounds more like a cheesy meatsack love letter…'_

The former triangle pressed play on the machine.

 _"_ _Okay. Now that that's done, I guess I should get to the next thing? Man, I don't even know when I'll let you hear this recording. Ugh, I didn't plan any of this."_

Bill chuckled at Pine Tree's little antics. His heart beat a little faster. Another meatsack quirk? But he wasn't doing anything that active…

 _"_ _Bill, this has probably been the best time in my life. That's the last thing I'll say before I say the biggest thing I guess._

 _And the biggest thing is…I wish our time together was closer! There I said it!"_ The tape abruptly stopped.

Bill just stared at the tape recorder, flustered. He didn't know what to say. His cheeks turned red hot. Probably as red as Pine Tree's were.

 _'_ _What is this feeling?'_ Bill's mind eventually demanded. Bill was so confused. He had never experienced a feeling like this. Looking at all of Pine Tree's stuff, looking at his personality, his quirks, everything. It made him just want to be with him more.

 _'_ _But dream demons can't do that!'_ Bill's demon side screamed. He nearly had to say that they were right. Unfortunately, he had other things to attend to, because Pine Tree was waking up.

Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill right in front of his face. He jumped from his bed and screamed. He grabbed a pillow and threw it as hard as he could at the former demon.

Bill didn't even flinch as it hit his face.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Dipper screamed.

Bill was silent. He had no words. Nothing to defend himself. No witty remarks. He just, was still blushing.

"Um, hello? Are you going to answer?" Dipper demanded. Bill looked at the box. He picked it up, and nervously showed Dipper what he found.

Dipper screamed loudly and snatched the box, "I wasn't ready to give you this yet! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod…"

Bill couldn't help but laugh now, "You okay Pine Tree?"

"No! You came in my room, and now you got your hands on this! And now what? I just embarrassed myself in front of you and ugh!" Dipper covered his head with the covers, pulling them tight.

Bill, panicked and yanked them off.

"What the hell Bill?"

"You were trying to choke yourself!"

"What no I wasn't—"

"Okay, so I saw the tape. And I guess it was a little weird…but not that bad. And I guess I may agree?"

"W-what?"

"I agree! Okay! I want our time to be better, and also our time together has been the best it ever has been! Ugh, do you know how weird this is? I'm a dream demon. I'm not supposed to feel like this." Bill felt the tears threatening to come to his eyes. And for what?

Dipper let the covers fall down. He hesitantly hugged Bill. "Hey, you aren't a dream demon anymore. You're like me! A Halfling now."

"I guess…"

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say you're a Halfling and proud."

"I'm a Halfling and proud…"Bill mumbled.

"Bill!"

"Fine!"

"Now say it!"

"I'm a Halfling and proud!"

"That's better!"

Dipper and Bill laughed, and soon Bill forgot all about why he wanted to go to Pine Tree in the first place.

 ** _A Few Hours Later…_**

Bill sat on Dipper's bed. They had talked throughout the night, and now it was the wee hours of the morning. Pine Tree was asleep in Bill's lap. And he seemed comfortable, and Bill supposed he didn't mind.

Soon, Bill could hear the dumb voice of his mind once more.

 _'_ _Dream demons. Can't. Love!'_ Bill's mind shouted.

Bill had had enough. He sided with his meatsack side, _'Fuck you!'_

 **A/N: Yes. I just did this. Hehe, all aboard the finally we're actually getting into BillDip shit train!**

 **Yeah, this chapter feels weird to me, but I think it works. While not all relationships require tears, some can be dramatic in their own way. That's what I wanted to show.**


End file.
